Only Death is Eternal
by SkyWolfWarrior
Summary: It has been four years since madness was destroyed, life has continued on Death City. However, this only lasts certain time. Mysterious disasters begin occurring around the world without logical explanation... Full Summary Inside. Surprise Pairings. OCs.
1. Before Reading

_**Only Death is Eternal**_

_**By SkyWarrior**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

It has been four years since madness was destroyed, life has continued on DWMA and calmness slowly made its ways back. However, this only lasts for certain time. Mysterious disasters begin occurring around the world without logical explanation. It's now up to our newly promoted three-star meisters to handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Story code:<strong>

_Thoughts or flashbacks/flash forwards._

Slow, Stopped-… Talk.

**Yelling, different kind of voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>WarningsDisclaimer:**

-I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I do, however. Own the plot and OCs on this story.

-Takes place four years after the defeat of the Kishin; characters have changed physically and slightly mentally, even so I will try to keep them in character.

-Mayor character death(s) on later chapters.

-Rating may change later on.

-Pairings will not be mentioned, as they are a surprise.


	2. Prologue: Life went on

_**Only Death is Eternal**_

**Prologue**

**Life Went On**

"_There is always calm after a storm."_

* * *

><p>Repetitive sounds filled the room with a sleep-inducing rhythm; many of the people filling the space had already bowed down their heads at its power. A cool, low voice that soothed the mind wasn't helping the situation either.<p>

"And so, if we take the previous mentioned number and subtract the area of this irregular shape multiplied by the difference between a perfect triangle and the time it takes a human soul to react towards evil forces we have…?" The teacher turned around to face his audience, randomly picking one of the few awake people around him. "How about you, Maka?" Lithe, long fingers pointed towards the blonde on the front of the class, probably the only one paying attention.

The girl perked up, her long hair bouncing against her back. "The size of an average human beings soul!" It may have been a little too enthusiastic for the peace of the sleeping people, most of them jolting awake, eyes wide and heart beating wildly. "Indeed Maka, excellent as always." She beamed a huge smile at her teacher, a slight burn coming from underneath her face.

"Moving on, we will now see the difference between a Kishin egg and a Kishin itself." The idea was met with a community groan and one or two snores. The black haired man ignored it all, turning to the board to resume his scribbling music.

"So lets start, the main differences consist-." A loud ring interrupted his babbling for the happiness of all. Students stormed down and out of the classroom, yelling and shuffling about, all but a certain group around the only person still sleeping on the classroom.

"Wake up dude, that's so uncool." The mass of blue hair didn't even twitch. "Please, Black Star, it's time to go now…" Nothing. "Tee-Hee! Black-kun is dripping saliva!" Indeed, a small, wet spot was growing bigger by the second. "Guys, it's no use, he's not going to wake up." After a while it seamed quite evident. They all nodded their agreement and made their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived the brake was almost up, courtesy of none other than Shinigamis kid himself, who HAD to stop and take care of every single unsymmetrical thing on the halls. "Symmetry is perfect… in order to achieve a perfect, balanced world it is necessary that both sides are equal, none more than another in any single way." Something along those lines was what he always said every time someone complained about his antics, so they had long ago stopped doing it for their ears sake.<p>

Once they were all sitting down on their usual table, the thing that had been on their minds for quite a while burst out through rapidly-talking mouths towards the one that always had the Intel. **"When are they arriving?" "Are they powerful?" "What did Shinigami-sama tell you?" **Elegant arms stretched out in front of the gold-eyed Shinigami. All slowly calmed down, they knew the deal; he wouldn't talk until the atmosphere was perfect.

"As you most certainly know, the day after tomorrow two new students will be enrolling in my father's school, even so this is true, the exact time of arrival and more trivial matters are still unknown to even me, my father keeping any further details from filtrating. However, it is my belief that we will be receiving a weapon and a meister, partnered up with each other." The bell rang with perfect timing, leaving no room for further debate or questions.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid made his way through the perfectly symmetrical halls with long, constant strides, double-shaded golden orbs scanning any possible alteration. <em>"Ah, yes, my father's school has always been perfectly symmetrical both on the inside and the outside, how perfectly magnificent!" <em>Sparkling eyes shone on his face at his happy thoughts of symmetry.

"Hey, Kid, what's the deal? It isn't normal for Shinigami-sama to call us so suddenly, especially as of lately." The blondes walking behind Death with a laboured pace weren't at all surprised or amused at the Shinigami's face, six years with a person sure was enough to get used to even the strangest of things.

His face recovered its usual lack of expression; Liz had snapped him out his symmetrical world. "I don't know Liz. Father's reasons are up to him". The gal sighed at the usefulness of his answer, instead drowning on her thoughts.

"_But you know it's true, don't you Kid? After we defeated the Kishin a strange peace overcame the world, even special assignments are rare now. And for Shinigami to call us something important must be happening, maybe madness returned? No, impossible. Madness was obliterated, but then again, didn't it reside inside all of us?" _She groaned, all this thinking with an empty stomach was giving her a headache.

"Sis! Are you in cloud world? You coming?" Kid and Patty were already waiting for her at the entrance of the Death Room, looking at her intently. "Huh? Yeah." Sighing she made her way into the room, following her meister around absentmindedly. _"Well, I guess it could still be something trivial…" _


	3. Chapter 1: News

_**Chapter 1**_

_**News**_

"_Knowledge and experience are the decisive factors between equal opponents."_

* * *

><p>"Well, well! Hello Kiddie-kun!" Shinigami seamed overjoyed to meet his son yet again, bouncing up and down on his spring-like legs. "Hello father, what is the matter?" The cloaked death god frowned under his mask; his kid had grown even colder, he had to learn to enjoy life a little more… like him.<p>

"Oh, yes, yes!" He acted in a cheerful manner, as if he didn't mind his attitude the slightest bit. "Well, you see Kid-kun, I guess you have already known about the new students for quite a while, am I correct?" His son opened his mouth, ready to answer just to have to swallow it. "Ok, ok, that said, I need you to do something about them."

Kid sweat-dropped at his father, could he take at least something seriously? "These new students aren't… ah! How could I put it?" One of his abnormally large hands tapped his mask, while the other rested on the part of his cloak that was supposedly his hips in a very lady-like way. This only made his kid pinch the bridge of his nose, mumbling to himself. "Oh, yes, very keen to socializing with unknown people." The younger looked exasperated, one of his eyebrows twitching lightly. Of course when he noticed this, he made sure to make both twitch, for symmetrical perfection. _"Is father really going to ask me what I think he will? Please don't be it." _"Therefore, I would want you to make them comfortable, show them some friendliness, ne?" "_He has to be kidding me! Was this the urgent call I had to attend?" _

"With all respect father, I don't think I should be the one doing this task." He made sure his face was calm and collected, showing the respect he had for his father. " Oh! But that is not true Kid-kun! You are the perfect person to do it! Who knows the place better than you do?" Kid could have sworn his mask was smiling at him. " But father, this is not adequate for someone like-" What on Earth was his father doing? And since when a table was in the middle of the Death Room? "Oh, Kid-kun, would you like some tea? We also have Tequila and clamato!" The young man's upper body slumped forward, whining to himself. He knew what it meant when his father did things like this, there was no use on arguing at this point; he would just simply continue doing silly stuff and avoiding his questions.

"Tea…" His voice was barely audible as he slowly shuffled his way towards the table, finally sitting down on one of the cushions just in front of his father. "Hey, Sis, what is this bottle?" His weapons had already sat down on the table at his sides, and Patty was extending one of her hands towards a bottle. He was too depressed at he moment to realize what she was about to grab and even less stop her. "**No! Patty! Don't grab that!" **He raised his head to look at the younger sister slurp down the agave plant liquid from its glass bottle. He grunted and slammed his head on the table, spilling his tea all over the place.

"I'm so useless… I can't even keep my weapons from getting drunk… I'm such an asymmetrical garbage, and excuse of Shinigami…" He continued to slam his head on the table, small whines and whispers in between hit and hit, while the two sisters were arguing about something related to "the healthy use of alcohol" on the background. Meanwhile the older Shinigami was sweat dropping, holding the tiny cup of tea dearly against his cloak.

A buzz came from behind the black-cloaked god, later followed by the sound of a voice emitting from the giant mirror that he always kept on here. "Shinigami-sama!" Said person looked back at the reflection with his usual bouncing. "Oh, hi there Laura!" The tall, tan woman on the reflection looked confused at the background behind the big black cloak, her brows glued together and her mouth hanging open. "Uh… You know Shinigami-sama, I could always call later on…" What the hell was happening over there? "Oh no, there is no use for that! Don't mind that!" A huge thumb pointed at his back. "What is happening over there? Anything important?" It was difficult for her to keep her eyes off the commotion, but she finally managed to look at the black holes on the god's mask.

"H-hai! We have received reports from the students that patrolled the area around the city about strange behaviour on the local residents, it appears that something is making them attack each other without any reasons." Shinigami stopped bouncing, holding his chin on one of his comical hands. "Hmm… is that so? What kind of things are they doing?" There was something odd about what she was telling him; somehow he got the feeling that something wasn't right in the situation.

"Well, since I wasn't really there, I can't tell you all the details, but what I have been told is that the residents would wander around aimlessly, eyes lost somewhere else and then suddenly start attacking any passerby, no matter if they were under the same circumstances." Death hummed lightly on his throat, thinking things over and over. It was quite strange to get this call now, especially when you thought about what had been happening lately…

"Has there been any magical activity on the area? Maybe a witch?" Laura looked at the new speaker who she recognized as the person hitting himself with the table a while ago.

The young man was almost as tall as Shinigami, almost reaching eye-to-eye contact and had some really strange eyes, double-looped with gold. She had to say he was one of the most handsome things she had ever seen, his pale skin didn't show any lump or imperfection, his face was beautifully sculpted, thin but not skinny, with a firm yaw and stern gaze. If she had drawn a line on the middle of his face, she probably wouldn't have been able to distinguish the right side from the left side, except for the lines on his hair, even if two were perfectly connected, the third one on top of his head was still missing around two inches to reach the other side.

"… " He was staring at her with a blank face, was he waiting for something? "…! Ah! Yeah! Um… not really, there haven't been any reported uses of magic for about a year." She had to fight the urge to slap her face, she was sure he had seen her looking! How embarrassing…

"Well then! I will send someone there immediately!" She was snapped out of her world with a goofy voice, mere seconds later the mirror shut down like a TV would, leaving her to deal with her red-cheeked reflection.

Silence filled the Death Room; each person was deeply consumed on his or her thoughts, especially the Shinigami's son who couldn't piece it together, he had been sure to crush any kind of madness back in the moon, there was no way people were acting like this without a witch's influence, he had to go there to see what was happening.

He turned towards the older, jumping back quickly at how near him he was, and the look he was giving him, it was starting to creep him out. His father never really had such a neutral face. But it didn't last long; soon his father was bouncing all over his spot, laughing gleefully. The man had to run all his memories to remember his father was much more older and experienced than him.

"Oh! Kid-kun is so big now!" Kid's browns began twitching again, what was he talking about? "I can't believe how I didn't notice it before! You sure have grown a lot!" "_Is this for real? What does it have to do with what just happened? Father is really starting to creep me out now." _"Well, well, I should have thought about it earlier!" His head looked up towards the ceiling, lost on his world.

"Father, I would like to go see what is happening there." He went straight to the point, maybe he wouldn't do stuff if he hurried up. "I'm afraid you have more important matters to attend in here Kid-kun!" Well, he was annoying him now; did he mean being the tour guide for new students? In which way was that more important than a possible re-surge of madness?

"Father, I don't see how the other task is more important than this." Shinigami bounced up and down, but even then kid still could feel something was wrong, that he was not telling him something. "You need to make new friends Kiddie! Maybe some new people will help you relax!" Looking sternly at his father he made sure his next words were clear and that he wouldn't be taking a lie for an answer.

"Is that really true? Or are you keeping something from me Father?" The other stopped bouncing, looking serious for the first time in quite a while. "There are some matters happening at the moment, this isn't the first call today, Kid. We are afraid something important might be taking place." His eyes widened at the news, so there really was something… he had felt it days ago, an eerie wavelength. _"But it disappeared almost instantly! There is no way…" _

"Until we have discovered what is it, it is essential for all students to stay within the city, including the new ones… especially the new ones. That is why it is of high importance for you to keep an eye on them, don't let them have the wrong idea." "_The wrong idea about what? There is something else isn't there? Something about the new ones." _Shinigami suddenly moved again, his cheerful ways returning back as if nothing had happened. "Well, Kid-kun it was good to have you here! I don't want to keep you from your classes, so you are free to go now!" Kid looked at his father quizzically, but let it drop. He had returned to the "Not telling you" mode. "Yes father."

He walked towards the still arguing sisters that had already moved to the middle of the corridor in the heated discussion, signalling for them to follow him. "Oh, and Kid…" He looked back at his standing father, somehow the table and all the mess had disappeared. "Don't tell anyone about this… Not even Spartoi."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! Hope you liked!<strong>

**Be sure to look into my DA for images of the characters that will be uploaded soon. It is set as home page.**


	4. Chapter 2: Journey to DWMA

**Chapter 2**

**_"Journey to DWMA"_**

_"A journey is best measured in friends rather than miles."_

**"Why, in the freakin' name of Shinigami is Nevada called like that?"** thunderous screams echoed through the interminable ocean of burning sand, throwing curses to the sky above. **"I haven't seen a single speck of snow in all the days we have been here! Have you?"** One of the two black spots on the middle of the wet heat waves raised its arms high above its head, whipping them around furiously.

"I don't know, and it's not really my problem either." The smaller one walked constantly, or as fast as the sand that it kept sinking into let it. **"Will you at least go slower? My feet are killing me!"** It sounded more like an order than a request, but the redhead seemed unfazed. "We are supposed to arrive tomorrow morning, if we go any slower we will probably get there the day after tomorrow."

**"No way! Who even cares if we arrive a little late?"** The pale young man stopped completely on his tracks, glaring at the others back with blood-chilling eyes. "I do! If you are so tired anyway, why don't you transform and I'll carry you?" She seemed oblivious to the look she was getting, continuing on and replying calmly.

Rolling his eyes, her ran to catch up with the girl. **"Metal conserves heat more than skin does you know? It would only make it worse."** The girl sighed, pulled out a map and looked at it closely, the tip of her nose almost touching the yellowish paper. "Then stop whining already." He groaned and decided that his boots were more interesting, how they sank down and then pulled out sand, in and out. Inside, outside. Clear, sandy…

"…" His gloved hands began to twitch, lightly at first but becoming a whole quake soon, making his whole body tremble with the urge to do something about the scorching laughing sun overhead, or how his meister acted so cool with all of it. **"Aaaaah! But why?"**

We now retreat a few hundred meters back, see how the two black dots argue, or at least the one-sided yelling. But don't get him wrong; he has a reason to act like that. You see, he had to suffer the suffocating days and chilling nights of Nevada for three days, this one being the fourth. It wouldn't have been like that if his meister had even the minimum social skills to go around in public; they had actually been kicked out of their bus for "Assault on first degree". He hoped the guy would make it.

But of course it hadn't been only her fault, the boy was impatient, as in exaggeratedly impatient, yelling and bouncing around on his seat with his veins pocking out of his neck as he screamed for the driver to hurry up so he could pee. (When they got kicked it turned out he could still hold it in perfectly for a couple of hours, he had just drank a bottle of water and wanted to make sure he didn't wait when he did feel the urge to "go")

Surviving wasn't difficult at all, they had stocked up enough for a week of constant travel, after all some precautions were never an exaggeration when you were with that girl; she could be quite but she sure fumed up when something pushed her out of her comfort zone, which wasn't very big. An awkward one she was.

Together they were annoying, no, exasperating... just too much to handle for most people, how such a pair was allowed to be was a mystery to even them, maybe it was because they never really went to a weapon meister school... maybe. But now that was about to change, they both unconsciously kept dragging on the inevitable, storing it at the back of their minds in a little locked box. They could have arrived days ago; the bus had left them a few hours travel from Death City, they had a map and a good sense of direction, but their little inside demon pulled them away from the tracks.

**"Shut up already!"** With one swift motion she round-house kicked the young man in the jaw, successfully getting him down. _"This time he really crossed the line, even his."_ The boy looked up at the girl, clutching his misplaced bone tightly. His eyes were glued shut and small twitches contorted his face, but still he made no move to attack the girl in front of him.

"Oh my god... sorry, a little too strong maybe?" Her eyes shone with genuine concern, kneeling with her hands curled tightly on her lap. Saying nothing, the boy pushed his bone to its rightful place, earning himself a loud, agonising scream of pain. "Maybe" His word was slurred together as he made all he could to keep his jaw from moving as he spoke, letting it drop on his hand gently. But even then the sarcasm was palpable.

"We'll have to get you checked." They boy slapped her lightly upside the head with his free hand, frowning. "May I know where? I don't remember you knowing first aids." The girl brought down her hand vertically on his head. **"Baka!"** Great, he now had another hit to add to his collection. "You are as blind as always, can't you see we have already arrived?"

"Wha-?" He slowly looked up, finding himself shadowed by the towering walls of the city. They had death's emblem repeatedly distributed, all at the same distance. He looked around, trying to find a suitable entrance, but found none. "Hey, how are we going to-" He stirred his head towards his meister, not letting his eyes waver from the wall, but when he did he found her gone. Whipping around, much for his jaw's displeasure, he searched franticly for her, only to hear a faint yell from afar.

**"You coming or what?"** She was already climbing the wall expertly, finding any roughnesses to put her foot on. He groaned, why couldn't they get in normally like all people? "Yeah! Coming..." Careful not to move his pounding jaw a lot, he walked towards the wall and turned one of his lower arms into a black, golden pointed sharp arrow-like blade. He hit the wall with it, successfully getting it in. Then, step by step, he slowly made his was up with both hands, going up towards Death's Residence._ "We really are finally here... new home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Their looks WILL be uploaded to DA. <strong>

**Remember to review!**


End file.
